Divergent High
by numberthirtynine
Summary: What happens when Four, the star of the foot ball team, and Tris, the hottest and most bad-ass chick at school, meet in a game of truth or dare? ((Modern day fanfic)) ((Re-write from my old account SydneyIsDauntless)) ((In need of beta))
1. Four - Chapter 1

Tobias

"Four!" I hear my best friend, Zeke, shout. I turn around and see the mischievous grin plastered on his face as he lightly jogs towards me. "Okay, so my parents are out of town tonight and I'm throwing a kick-ass party," he tells me enthusiastically.

"And what the hell does that have to do with me?" I ask him, not caring about whether or not I'm being rude. Zeke knows all too well that I don't do well in parties. Not only am I more awkward than I like to admit, but since I'm the quarterback of the football team I have to spend the whole time avoiding drunk girls trying to hook up with me.

"C'mon man! It's gonna be kick-ass!" he tries to persuade me. He pulls the corner of his lips down into a frown, and looks at me with mock sad eyes.

"Whatever, Zeke. I'll think about it," I tell him after rolling my eyes. His frown instantly turns into a smile that stretches from ear to ear, and he begins doing some insanely embarrassing celebratory dance. Once again, I roll my eyes at my best friend's idiotic behavior.

"I promise that you won't regret it man!" Zeke assures me as he begins to walk towards his first period class. "It starts at 8:00... try not to be late!"

~o0o~

I'm sitting on my couch, watching some lame documentary about penguins when my phone buzzes. I sigh as I attempt to fish it out of my jean pocket, and I sigh once again when I read the message.

Zeke ~ Where r u dude? It's 8:45!

I roll my eyes.

I said I'd think about it, I never said I was coming...

Zeke ~ Get your ass off of your couch and come over!

… Please?

I sigh as I send a quick response, and pull myself up from the comfort of my couch. I throw on a pair of crappy tennis shoes, and walk outside and into my car. Within minutes, I pull up into Zeke's neighborhood. Already I can hear the sound of music and obnoxious teenagers, and I begin regretting my decision to come. Since half of the school seems to be at the party, I am forced to park ten houses down and walk the rest of the way to his house. I am about ten feet into my walk when I hear a loud and abrupt screech coming from my left. I turn around just in time to see a black truck full of teenagers nearly ram into my car. I take in a sharp breath, and watch as the doors to the car open and a bunch of people begin acting like idiotic showoffs.

One after one, each teenager jumps out of the moving vehicle and onto the hard pavement. Not a single one of them manages to make a perfect landing, and most of them end up falling on their asses. Except for one girl, who somehow manages to execute a perfect landing even when the car was moving at its fastest. I can't quite tell who she is, but from where I'm standing I can see that she is very small, wearing slightly inappropriate clothing, and has curly blonde hair that falls down her back. I decide to look away when she begins making out with some buff kid with piercings and black hair, and I continue to walk towards Zeke's house.

 **So this is a re-write of a story that I wrote when I was like 11**

 **so ya... Surprisingly, it did really well, and by chapter 6 it had almost 50**

 **reviews, follows, and favorites (each).**

 **The writing was terrible and I was constantly using the wrong**

 **form of "there", so I just had to fix it.**

 **Please leave constructive criticism in your comments so I can grow as a writer!**

 **Since this is a re-write, I'll probably be able to get the next chapter up very very soon...**


	2. Four - Chapter 2

When I enter the house, I am greeted by loud music, flashing lights, and Zeke's younger brother, Uriah.

"Hey, Four!" Uriah shouts over the loud music with a large grin plastered on his face. Even though the party only started about an hour ago, Uriah is already slightly swaying back and fourth with a drunken look on his face.

"Hey, kid," I shout back, and I ruffle his mop of brown hair. He attempts to swat my hand away, but since I am about five inches taller and much stronger than him, I am able to continue screwing up his hair. Finally, I decide to leave him alone, and to scan the room in hopes of finding his idiot brother. "Where the hell is Zeke?" I ask Uriah after a good thirty seconds or looking around and not being able to find him. He was the one who practically forced me to come to this stupid party, so he better not be doing stuff with some girl in his bedroom.

"He's-" Uriah begins to tell me, but is cut off by the sound of a girl calling his name. He turns around, and smiles when he sees a leggy blonde, most likely his girlfriend, heading his way. They begin passionately making out, and I decide that that's my Que to leave him and his girlfriend alone for a while.

I'm about to start looking for Zeke again when a strong hand wraps firmly around my arm. I flinch a little more that I care to admit, and look over to see Zeke's smiling face. Without any explanation, he begins dragging me to the middle of his living room. Once we're there, I notice that all of the furniture is pressed up firmly against the cream colored walls. Shit! This can only mean one thing...

"Truth or dare!" Zeke shouts.

 **I realize that these chapters are super short, but since I'm posting them**

 **like one after another, I figured that it wouldn't really matter...**

 **When I post the next chapter is up to you guys.**

 **Either I'll post it once I get three reviews, or I'll post it in 24 hours...**

 **So I suggest y'all start reviewing!**


	3. Four - Chapter 3

We've been playing my least favorite game in existence, truth or dare, for about an hour now. All the dares have been super lame things like having to run across the street naked, or having to call someone and claim that you got their wife pregnant, and other stupid shit that the majority of the group thought was funny for whatever reason. At one point, Uriah was even dared to piss out the window... I swear, teenagers can be so stupid sometimes.

I'm so lost in thought, I almost don't hear my name being called by Zeke. "Shit," I murmur. It's socially unelectable to pick truth in a game of truth or dare, and Zeke's dares are always humiliating.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks me, unable to hide the excitement from his voice. I roll my eyes and whipe my clammy hands on my jeans.

"Dare..." I tell him, slightly scared to hear what he has in mind for me. Sure enough, a devilish grin spreads across his face, and he begins to wiggle his eyebrows. "Oh god," I say, earning me a few giggles from some girls.

"I dare you to..." he trails off as if he hasn't already planned my public humiliation in great detail, "Make out with Tris!" His words completely throw me off guard, and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Make out... With Tris?" I repeat just to make sure that I'm not imagining things. Zeke nods his head a little too enthusiastically, and I suddenly realize that I don't even know who Tris is. I hear some giggling coming from a large group of girls sitting on the opposite side of the circle than me. I scan the group, and realize that it consists of the idiots that almost hit my car earlier. I let out a huff of breath when I see a petite girl with curled blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a hell of a lot of leg showing being pushed forward. I awkwardly stand up, and Tris does the same. We both step into the middle of the circle, and all of a sudden I notice how hot she is. My eyes wonder down to her red lips, and I hear her whisper something along the lines of "lets get this over with", and the next thing I know, she is firmly pressing her lips against mine. After a few seconds she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I hear a loud "Whoop!" come from Zeke and a few of my other friends, and I feel Tris laugh a little against my lips before pulling away. She looks up at me, and for a split second our eyes meet. She presses her red lips together and gracefully walks back over to her giggling group of friends, and sits down. I do the same, and sit down next to Uriah, who is looking at me obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"You have a little..." he tells me pointing at my lips, and I feel my face heat up. I playfully punch his arm, and wipe as much red lipstick off of my face as possible. Without realizing it, I look back over at Tris, and once again our eyes meet. She gives me a small smile, and awkwardly looks back down at her shoes, and I do the same. I felt something during that kiss... a spark, and I wonder if she felt anything too.

 **Haha, another short chapter...**

 **Sorry, but I don't think that any of my chapters are**

 **going to be very long...**

 **THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS  
AND SHIT, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!  
And seriously, thank you so much for taking the time to read**

 **this silly 'ole fanfiction... it means so much to me!**

 **I'll post my next chapter once I reach nine reviews**

 **(or in 24 hours, depending on which comes first...)**

 **Have a safe and wonderful Christmas!**

 **Oh ya, and I was a little too lazy to proof read this so**

 **if you see a typo, feel free to tell me!**


	4. Tris - Chapter 4

**Next chapter – 12 reviews or 24 hours.**

 **I literally have most of this fanfic written already, so as soon as y'all meet my review requirements I'll post a new chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Tris

"This is so fun" my best friend, Christina, whispers to me with a enthusiastic grin on her face. About a minute ago Will, the guy she has a head over heels crush on, was dared to take off his shirt. She hasn't been able to stop staring at his toned abs, and neither have the majority of the girls in the room. I have to admit, I would be all over him if I didn't already have a boyfriend.

"It's a little... lame," I admit to her in a hushed voice. She looks at me with a confused look on her face. I'm considered to be the most bad-ass and dare-devilish girl at school, so it's surprising that I wouldn't be all over truth or dare. I look down at my hands and start messing around with my fingernails, and the next thing I know Christina is pushime me towards the center of the circle. "What the hell, Chris?" I ask her, obviously confused about her actions.

"Zeke just dared Four to make out with you!" she whisper yells, and a few of my other friends start giggling. I look up just as a very attractive guy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes awkwardly stands up. I quickly do the same, and we both walk into the center of the circle. We are now standing about two feet away from one another, and I finally realize who I'm about to kiss. Four – the star player on our varsity football team, the most popular guy at school, and one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. My heart speeds up a little, and I take in a deep breath.

"Lets get this over with," I whisper mostly to myself right before I close the space in between us and crash my lips against his. I figure that if I'm going to make out with some guy I don't even know, I might as well make memorable. A few seconds pass, and I wrap my small arms around his neck and pull myself even closer to him. A few of his idiotic friends begin cheer and clap their hands, and I can't help but laugh against his mouth. Even though for some odd reason I don't want to, I pull myself away from him, and look into his eyes. I notice that there's a light blue patch on his left iris, and for whatever reason my heart speeds up a little. I press my lips together and clench my fists a little before walking back over to sit next to Christina.

"Eric is gonna kill you," Christina tells me with a mischievous girl on her face. I roll my eyes and look up to see Four staring at me. I give him a small smile before quickly looking away. I smile a little to the ground, and look back up at Christina.

"For some reason, I don't really care."

 **Sorry about the short chapter...**

 **I don't really feel like making them longer tho...**

 **Again, I was too lazy to proof read this before posting it so feel free to tell me if you see a typo or think I should change something (other than the length of mt chapters, cuz that ain't gonna happen :P)**

 **Hope you guys are having a great day!**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys! Super sorry if you were hoping that I finally updated this story and were disappointed to see a dumb authors note - I just needed to make an announcement.**

 **So as much as I love fanfiction, I've decided that it's time I branch out in order to further embrace my creativity. I have begun to publish ORIGINAL STORIES on wattpad and I'm so, so excited. These are the first stories that are 100% me and I am very happy that I am able to share this part of me with the world.**

 **If you want to check out the story I currently have published, the information is listed below!**

Wattpad Username - sydney_ps

Story - Downpour

Meet Roman Hernandez; one of the best agents the FBI has ever seen. Meet Storm; the girl at the top of the America's most wanted list. He's smart, cunning, and a stubborn pain in the ass that doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. She's dangerous, powerful, and perhaps the most beautiful thing Roman has ever laid eyes on. Will the unlikely pair be able to put their differences aside and accept their feelings for one another?

~ He was good, she was bad, and their love was incredible. ~

Storm - a name you could hardly go five minutes without hearing. Some saw her as a criminal, other a rightful vigilante, but one thing that everyone could agree on was that the abilities she possessed were hardly human.

Roman Hernandez was the best agent ever seen by the FBI. His aim was perfection, his reflexes were insane - his life was perfect. That is until he came across a clip of the infamous Storm doing what she was best at - being bad. Not even his years of training could prepare him for what happens when they finally meet.

 **Please check out this story! I am very excited to finally be writing a story that's completely a product of my imagination! If you have a wattpad account feel free to follow me and shoot me a PM so we can talk :). I won't be using fanfiction to publish my work anymore so you won't be able to reach me on here from now on :(**


End file.
